in need of supervision
by bekutaa
Summary: There's a problem with Haruto's Art assignments. {multi-chap / AU (?) / for Niisan.}
1. the problem

Note: So Kaikai and I were talking about this and I just thought to myself that I really should write this. And so, BOOM.

* * *

**in need of supervision  
**_chapter 1: the problem_

When Haruto told him that his class adviser wanted to speak to him, he had a bad feeling about this. Haruto didn't know what his teacher wanted from Kaito so all the young man could so was worry about whatever they were about to discuss. Haruto told him not to worry because, _"She's very nice, niisan!" _

And so, here he was at Heartland Elementary School, in Haruto's classroom. He sat himself on one of the chairs (thankfully they weren't small) and looked at the person on the teacher's desk. She looked to be in her mid thirties. Kaito could somehow feel that she wasn't a terrible person and he knows that he can trust Haruto under the care of this woman. "Just a moment, please." She says. He makes a noise of acknowledgment, as he watches her continue to check papers, adjusting her glasses once in a while.

Once she was done with checking, she removed her reading glasses, and massaged her temples. She placed her red pen down and put her glasses back on. She looked at Kaito and gave him an almost apologetic smile.

"Hello, Mr. Tenjo. I'm Haruto's adviser, Mrs. Yamazaki. The reason why I asked you to come here is because I'd like to talk to you about some of the art assignments that your brother has been passing."

And he swears a chill ran down his spine because he's not the one who helps Haruto with his art assignments, it's—

"Is there something wrong, ma'am?" He asks. _No, no, no._ Haruto told him that his Art assignments were the easiest to do and that **he** didn't do much except give Haruto some advice over some things.

"Well you see, Mr. Tenjo, Haruto is a very talented boy. He's very good at Art. But the thing is…" She cleared her throat, obviously very unsure of what to say. "Yes?" He asked, already planning to hurt a certain someone.

She opened one of the drawers on her desk. She pulled out a folder and looked through the papers in it. She nodded to herself and then handed him a piece of folded paper. "This is one of his recent works, please look at it."

He unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't stop the surprised expression from forming on his face. "Oh." It was a drawing of a creepy (in kids' standards) looking doll. It had long, golden locks and only had one big, bulging, green eye. Where the other eye was supposed to be, there was a stitch instead. The doll had a bloodied bandage wrapped around its head. The skin was colored with a dark hue, to show that it was old and thrown away. The dress was ragged and torn, and some stuffing 'spilled' from the arms and the hips.

It looked kind of like Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll.

_I'm going to murder him._

"… -njo? Mr. Tenjo? Mr. Tenjo!"

He refolded the piece of paper and looked back at Mrs. Yamazaki. He must have still looked surprised because she nodded at him, as if in understanding. "Yes, that's the problem. Were you aware that your brother made these drawings, Mr. Tenjo? If not, may I suggest that Haruto get some guidance about this?"

"No, no. No." He shook his head, "He's fine – Haruto's fine. I'm the one at fault here." He explained. _I'm going to kill him._

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Tenjo?" Mrs. Yamazaki asked, looking curiously at him.

"Well…" And so he began to explain. He told her that he was always busy and so was their tousan, so he couldn't always be there to help Haruto out with schoolwork, but then there was always someone else to help Haruto out, "He's a… family friend." _A family friend, my ass._ He explained how this friend of theirs volunteered to help out when it came to most of Haruto's school works. "He never told me about the things that Haruto drew, and he's probably the one who suggested Haruto to draw these things, I'm sure." He ran his fingers through his hair. He was going to have to talk to both his brother and that idiot.

He could tell that the teacher was a bit skeptical about his explanation, but he was thankful when she didn't press him for anything else. All she told him was to watch over Haruto because "He shouldn't be left alone with this strange family friend anymore. He's influencing your brother–"

He stood up abruptly, "Don't worry, ma'am. I'll talk to both of them about this."

She nodded at him, "Of course, Mr. Tenjo."

"Please excuse me," he said as he hurriedly left the room.

As he reached the main corridors, Orbital approached him, "Kaito-sama—!"

"Orbital," He barked, "Stop wasting time, we have to go back immediately."

"R-roger!"

Kaito opened one of the windows and jumped outside, Orbital, who was now in flight mode, caught him, and soon they were flying off towards Heartland Tower.

_I'll make him pay for this._

* * *

End note: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. Part 2 next week, I'm so sorry for being lazy, Kaikai. (cries)


	2. the solution(?)

Note: And here is part 2~ I'm so so so sorry it took so long, Niisan!

* * *

**parental supervision  
**_chapter 2: the solution(?)_

Haruto was on the couch with IV when Kaito came back. They weren't aware of his presence as they were both engrossed on this novel they were reading. It was probably for Haruto's assignment. When there were words that Haruto couldn't understand, he looked at IV for an explanation and the young man would explain, using examples as well to make sure that Haruto understood. Haruto would smile and then continue reading, and IV would play with Haruto's hair as he waited for him to finish reading a page so that they could turn it.

Kaito found that he couldn't actually break the scene in front of him. He exhaled and left the room, quietly, as to not disturb the two of them.

_I'll talk to them later_, he thinks, smiling to himself.

"IV, what's 'schist'?"

And Kaito swears he heard his brother say something else, and so he storms into the room, looking furious.

"Niisan," Haruto exclaimed, "Welcome back!" And he runs to Kaito's side and hugs him. Kaito lifts him up in his arms and hugs him back, glaring at IV from Haruto's shoulder.

IV holds his hands up giving him a _What did I do this time?_ look. He placed his brother down and smiled at him, it looked a little forced though, "Haruto, what are you doing right now?" He asked, ruffling his brother's hair. Haruto laughed as he did this. "I'm doing a book report, niisan! IV told me to go with 'Son of Neptune' because that was his favorite book!" He beamed. "The story is great so far, but IV told me I have to start with 'The Lightning Thief' if I want to understand the plot. I'll do it after I finish this book report."

"That's great, Haruto. But… you weren't forced by IV to read this, right?"

"Hey!" IV yelled. He glared at IV who closed his mouth, but frowned back at him, this time with a _What's your problem?_ look on his face.

"Hey, Haruto," He said, smiling, "I've got some things to talk about with IV, could you give us some… space for a while?"

Haruto gave him a confused look but didn't ask any questions, he went back to the couch and grabbed the book. Then he looked at IV and smiled at him. Then he ran out of the room, to which Kaito closed the door. Making sure to lock it.

"Alright." The icy glare was back on his face.

"Alright what?" IV asked, crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you even know why Haruto's teacher called me over today?" He asked.

"Hmm, to say that Haruto's doing great in school?" IV asked, smiling.

"No, you idiot." He grunted, "The teacher showed me one of Haruto's… Art assignments." He exhaled, rubbing his temples. He already had a headache. No doubt, it was all this idiot's fault.

"Oh. Did she like it?"

"She found it weird, IV." The glare was back.

"Hey, you know what? You'll get frown lines before you reach 20, if you keep making that expression."

"That's beside the point, you idiot. What have you been telling Haruto to do?!"

"Woah! Kaito, calm down! Nothing's wrong with the kid, right?"

"But the teacher said—"

"Fuck what the teacher said, Kaito! The kid enjoys what he's doing, right?"

"Well, yes. But—"

"So there shouldn't be anything wrong, right?"

"Will you stop cutting me off? What I'm trying to say is that the teacher doesn't think that it's 'normal' for Haruto to be doing things like this." Kaito sat on the couch, already too tired from everything that's happened today.

"Kaito, does the word 'normal' even apply to Haruto?" IV asked, sitting down on the couch, beside him.

A glare, "What do you mean by that?"

A sigh, "What I mean is, are the things Haruto does considered normal? Think about it," He leaned back, "He's what, 11 years old or something. He's got powers. Sure, they're dormant as of now, but they're still there. He's got a brother who's a Numbers Hunter, or at least, an ex Numbers Hunter." He looks at Kaito, "You stole souls before and Haruto knew that, but he doesn't look freaked out, right? He may not be chill about it, but the kid knows what had to be done."

"But he's guilty because he knows I did it for him…"

"Exactly. You guys can't go back to being 'normal' after all the shit you've gone through anymore, though."

Kaito sighed, as if in defeat, "But can't we try and be 'normal'?"

IV laughed, "Kaito, if you actually paid attention to your brother," Kaito cringed at this, "You'd notice that he doesn't want to be 'normal'. Plus he doesn't really hang out with people you'd consider 'normal', right? Do you know who his friends are? The World Duel Carnival Champion and Runner-Ups, the Asia Duelist Championship Winner," He smirked, "Plus a lot more famous people in the Dueling Circuits. Heck, he's even friends with ESPer Robin and Gauche the Star Man, isn't he?"

Kaito nodded, "I guess you're right…"

"So there's nothing wrong with him then."

"Yeah…" He scowls, "That still doesn't change the fact that you're influencing him."

IV laughed at this, "Worried that Haruto's gonna turn into a mini-me?"

"He likes too many of the things that you like, it's… unnerving."

"You know how to solve this problem?"

"How…?"

"Spend more time with Haruto, Kaito. That's it."

He feels sort of ashamed and angry that it had to be IV of all people to tell him what he had to do. Is it really his fault that he's busy?

… It kind of is.

And he can't tell Haruto not to spend time with IV or else he's going to be sad. He obviously doesn't want that.

He sighs, he just can't win, can he?

"Fine. But the next time his teacher calls for a meeting with Mr. Tenjo, you're going."

"Are you proposing to me, Kaito?"

"Die."

* * *

And so, that night, after dinner – and Kaito realizes that IV eats dinner with them now, and not with the Arclights – he decides to tell Haruto what they talked about. He looks at IV and then at Haruto who is still curious over what they talked about that afternoon.

"Niisan, are you going to tell me what you talked about?"

He nodded, smiling at Haruto, "Yeah. It's about your schoolwork, Haruto."

Haruto had a confused look on his face, "What's wrong with it, Niisan?"

"Nothing's wrong with it." IV said, as he ate some pudding. Kaito frowned at him but sighed, "IV's right. Nothing is wrong with it, but…"

"But?"

"The teacher just isn't used to your work, Haruto."

"Eh? Why not?" Haruto asked, as he started eating his own pudding.

"She's not used to the style. It's… too creepy for her."

"I didn't mean to scare her—"

"But that's beside the point, Haruto. I want to ask you; Do you enjoy what you're doing?"

Haruto blinked, but nodded.

"Then, it's alright."

"Huh?"

IV licked his spoon clean and then stood up from the table, "Kaito means exactly what he means, Haruto. Why don't we continue reading that book, eh?" IV shared a look with Kaito and then smirked.

Haruto nodded. Grabbing his plate and silverware and leaving them by the sink in the kitchen.

IV was leaving the dining room, when, "IV."

"What?"

"Clean the dishes." Kaito said, bringing his plate and silverware to the sink.

"WHAT?!"

"Eh?!" Haruto looked to IV and then to his Niisan.

"I'm reading this book with Haruto."

"Really, Niisan?" And Haruto has never looked so happy before, and Kaito feels a warmth inside, because Haruto really loves him. He loves his brother too, and he really feels guilty for not paying much attention to him.

_I'll make it up to him, I promise._

**Later:**

"IV! What the heck is a schist?!"

* * *

End note: And we are done, the end! Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry. This… didn't end the way I wanted it to. Haha. (sweats) I'm so sorry, niisan! (cries)


End file.
